


Lost & Found

by RosieCheeks101



Series: we're just a bunch of teenagers. we can't handle this. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship, Gen, MWPP, Marauders' Era, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Psychosis, Sirius living with James, Tickling, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieCheeks101/pseuds/RosieCheeks101
Summary: "My mother's losing her mind, I think I'm entitled to be a bit sour."





	

Marlene was one when James Potter was born, and she was barely a few months older when her mother placed her on the ground and determined they would be best friends.

Of course, at seventeen Marlene didn't actually remember this happening, but her mother assures her it did as she held her hand weakly. 

"I remember setting you down on the mat with little James," she paused to cough before continuing, running her thumb along Marlene's knuckles, "And, and you just started babbling to him," she smiled weakly, her eyes flitting between James and her daughter unfocused. 

"I know all this, Ma," Marlene reminded her gently, "you've told me this story a hundred times." 

She didn't seem aware of the interjection, "I picked you up to go home, and you just started bawling your eyes out, begging to stay with James. And then James was crying too, because you were. And I had to promise you'd see him again soon, but I still carried you home crying." 

There was a moment where no one spoke, James staring at Marlene staring at her mother staring at nothing. And then her mother doubled over as a scream ripped from her chest, "William! It hurts! It hurts so much!" she sobbed as Marlene ripped away from her and stumbled off the bed, just as her father appeared in the room. 

Marlene took James' hand and tugged him from the room, chewing on her lip as she stared at the red lines that were starting to rise where her mother's nails had bit into her skin, "Marl? Are you alright?" James inquired gently as he was led into Marlene's room. 

"Help me pack a bag," she instructed, dropping his hand and moving to dig through her closet for a backpack, "I'm sleeping at yours tonight. Please don't argue." 

James didn't even hesitate before nodding and opening her drawers, "Just overnight? Or a few days?" 

"Few days," she mumbled, sitting on the edge of her bed, "Don't go overboard though, you know I've got stuff in a drawer at your place anyway." 

"I know," he nodded, quickly finishing the packing and hoisting the bag onto his shoulder, "I'll go tell your dad we're going, wait by the door." 

Marlene nodded vacantly and stood to trudge down to the front door, sitting against the wall and shutting her eyes. James took a few minutes to join her, helping her up without a word and guiding her out the door and down the street. 

"Sirius ran away from home," James informed her, "he's staying with us." 

Marlene was thankful that the topic had turned away from her and she nodded, blonde curls bouncing, "You're only just telling me this now?" 

James shrugged, "He's been with us a few days, you seemed like you both had a lot on your plate," he admitted, pulling his hand from hers so he could grab his house keys. 

Marlene followed him into the house and upstairs to his bedroom, though they briefly stopped on the way passed the kitchen to greet his parents. Once they reached his room Marlene shouldered her way inside and flopped onto the bed. 

"Before you two start snogging, please remember that I'm in here," a voice piped up from the window. A quick glance towards the voice greeted Marlene with the sight of Sirius Black leaning back against the window, surrounded by a halo of mid-afternoon light. 

James rolled his eyes as he dropped Marlene's bag by the foot of the bed and shoved Sirius, "Bugger off, mate." 

Sirius smiled and moved to lay down by Marlene's side, "You look like a ray of sunshine." 

"My mother's losing her mind, I think I'm entitled to be a bit sour," she muttered as she rolled into Sirius, resting her head on his chest. 

His joking expression fell away and he sighed, tucking her hair behind her ears. The bed shifted again as James lay down on her other side, "What did you get up to while I was out, Sirius?" 

The dark haired boy looked up and frowned weakly, "Uh, not much, helped your mum make a batch of cookies though, that was nice." 

"Didja wear a hair net? Wouldn't wanna get flour in those luscious locks," Marlene piped up and Sirius laughed, leaning down to jab her between the ribs, which caused her to squeal and roll away from him, "James! Protect me!" 

James laughed and pulled her into his arms, holding her comfortably for a moment before smiling devilishly, "C'mon Sirius, I've got her trapped, now's your chance." 

Sirius laughed and lunged forward to tickle her stomach, wincing the few times she managed to land a kick between her tossing and giggling, "Traitor!" she gasped out at James, squeezing her eyes shut. 

"All's fair in love and war, Marls," James smiled, letting her go as Sirius sat back, all three of them flushed and smiling. 

Marlene curled back up between the two of them, and she let the idle chatter wash over her. She began to trace the scratch marks up her arms without noticing, but she definitely noticed when James captured her hand and pulled it away without letting up on his conversation. 

She smiled softly and lay back, shutting her eyes.


End file.
